


What Fills Up My Soul Is Passionate

by greekmythos



Series: #SoftGoroWeek2020 Short One-Shots [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, no beta we die like men, rivals slow dance to jazz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25220653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greekmythos/pseuds/greekmythos
Summary: Goro and Akira slow dance their repressed feelings away to soft jazz.[for #SoftGoroWeek2020]
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: #SoftGoroWeek2020 Short One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827205
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79





	What Fills Up My Soul Is Passionate

“Kurusu, what on earth do you think you’re doing?” The said-person nonchalantly shrugs his shoulders, his wicked smile telling a different story as he reaches out his right hand to him. Goro squints his eyes at him sceptically, an exasperated sigh escaping him faster than he could conceal it. 

Akira’s light chuckles only further irritate him, the warmness in his voice further twisting his insides in a multitude of ways he didn’t like. He continues to stare down at his hand, still firmly outstretched and awaiting for his own to join him. 

Jazz Jin was emptier than usual on this Tuesday night, an off day for business to be booming. There was also no live performance scheduled to entice any sane person to come out of the rain, just simple soft sounds of vinyl records accompanying them like any other day. Goro Akechi was also one of these sane people until one Akira Kurusu decided that normalcy wasn’t going to cut it for today and practically dragged him by the arm from the station into the club with an unwavering determination to spend time with him. 

He can’t think of any good reason the leader of the Phantom Thieves would want to spend any time with him outside their prearranged deal. If anything he expected the other to feel betrayed that his rival, as he likes to call him every so often, would use such an underhanded trick to get them to work together and look at him completely differently after essentially blackmailing him and his gaggle of friends. 

Instead here he is, suddenly taking matters into his own hands in a literal sense as he delicately takes Goro’s hands in his own and easily pulls him out of his seat with a small yelp coming from the detective. His cheeks burn pink with embarrassment, racking his brain trying to find any excuse to get his hand off of his firm hold whilst his heart starts beating at a thousand miles per second. 

_Okay, this is a new feeling._

“It’s just us here, Akechi,” His voice registers a little lower than normal, instantly pulling him closer unintentionally much to his own displeasure, “I just want one dance with the elusive and handsome detective prince. Is that too much for _my rival_ to handle?”

A spark instantly lights within him moments the words left his mouth, a twinkle in his rival’s eyes as he puffs out his chest at the mere mention of competition between them. Akira seemingly always knew how to rile him up and equally he always has managed to bring out the other’s emotions from his otherwise stone cold exterior. A perfect pair of rivals.

“Of course not, I was worried that maybe you won’t be able to handle _me_ .” He slithers his arms up his frame slowly, relishing in the hitched breathes and rigid form of his overconfident rival. A smirk spreads across his lips, resting his arms on his shoulders loosely as he quietly whispers into his ear, “Any thoughts on that, _Joker_?”

He sees him shiver lightly as he feels his laboured breaths against his cheek, his smirk only widening at his supposed early victory. Unfortunately it was a short term success as he lets out a startled gasp when the younger securely grabs his hips and pulls him closer towards him, practically feeling the fervor of his deep reddening cheeks as his fingertips play with the bottom of his white dress shirt peeking out of his argyle blue sweater vest.

That iconic smug Joker-esque smile overtakes all of his vision, practically swimming in the grey ocean waves of his eyes, “I think I can handle a little birdie like you, _Crow._ ”

He huffs in defeat, turning his head to break away from his intense stare and to hide his burning blush overwhelming him, “I underestimated you, it won’t happen again.”

The other only hums in acknowledgement, slowly starting to sway both of them to the rhythm of the music. The song playing was much slower than the bombastic and high energy songs jazz was known for, the ones most ordinary folk would define the genre in itself. But this one was especially one of Goro’s favourite songs, the slowness almost making him melancholy for memories he had yet to make. The singer’s voice accompanied by the various instruments was controlled yet powerful all the same, reaching deep into his psyche and picking apart his deepest desires that even he didn’t know existed.

He wonders if Akira purposefully wanted to dance to this song in particular because of his clear bias towards it. Like he wanted to see those desires manifest for himself, to try and piece together the puzzle that was Goro Akechi.

_He’d be the first that could probably solve it._

He doesn’t know how long he’s been swaying along with him, time seemingly slowing down around them with each step they take. Akira’s hands were still firmly stuck to his sides, feeling like they’re burning through his clothes and marking themselves onto his skin. His own hands were playing with the ends of his raven hair at the back of his neck, eliciting tiny giggles from him that knocked the wind out of Goro’s lungs. 

His original cocky expression softened over time, his eyes full of endearment and a real tenderness that he hasn’t quite seen in awhile. He could spend hours analysing every small detail of Akira’s eyes and never quite get bored of them, the flecks of silver that shine under the mellow lights shining more brightly than any jewel to exist. 

Goro doesn't realise how entirely lost he is in overanalyzing the wonderful swirls of grey in his eyes until Akira moves one his hands up to curl across his upper back, pulling him closer until all he could smell is the scent of Leblanc’s house blend and cheap fabric softener. His cheek is pressing firmly against his shoulder, almost nuzzling into the crook of his neck as the younger takes control for the two of them. His own arms have moved on their own, resting one on his broad chest and the other across his waist as they continue to sway.

 _It really is just us here_ , Goro ponders his words again to himself, eliciting a content sigh into comfort of Akira’s strong embrace. From this angle, his eyes could trace the sharpness of his jaw and the hint of a pinkness flushing against his round cheeks. He can feel Akira still stealing glances from the corner of his eye but looks away everytime they make eye contact, the flush growing deeper and feeling hotter. His heart skips a beat at the sight, averting his gaze towards the black mass of curls instead, _Surely, there’s no way… that I’m the cause of him acting like that?_

But it really, it was quite romantic what they’re doing. Pressing against each other as they sway slowly around the small dance floor of his second home whilst the vinyl of his favourite song seemingly goes on forever in the background. If the circumstances were different, maybe…

Maybe he can indulge in these selfish feelings swirling around his heart, banging on it’s self made cage waiting to be free. 

“Akechi?” Goro loosens his unintentionally tight grip on him when he calls out his name, watching curiously as he shifts his hand on his hip to gingerly stoke the side of his jaw. He relaxes at his featherlight touch, nuzzling more into it as he closes his eyes and lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “Can I…”

_It’s just Akira and me right now._

He doesn’t know exactly what he’s nodding for but he couldn’t care less as he feels a soft pair of lips start pressing against his own, drinking in every soft gasp that escapes the both of them. He could hear light cheering in the background but all his senses were filled with Akira that he couldn’t think straight. It couldn’t have been more than a few seconds but it felt like an eternity until he pulled away, Akira’s laboured breathing mixing with his own. 

Their song conveniently comes to a conclusion as they keep staring at each other in disbelief, the silence growing between them growing unbearably thick with teenage awkwardness. Yet Akira has yet to ease his hold on him and Goro hasn’t yet tried to pry his arms off of him himself. They were at a silent standstill, unable to move yet unable to talk. 

Goro lightly presses his own fingers against his mouth, his face burning brighter than red stop sign at the realisation of what happened, _That was my first kiss. Akira Kurusu, leader of the Phantom Thieves, took my first kiss-_

“I’d hate to burst you two’s moment but we’re going to close soon.” The store owner, Muhen, cuts through their inner thoughts like butter. Their expressions after they finish realising he is watching is priceless, the teens’ faces looking like two deers in headlights. “You are free to continue _that_ somewhere else though.”

As they shuffle towards the exit, getting their bags and coats ready to brace themselves from the thundering and unrelenting rain outside, Goro impulsively reaches out and grabs his hand to interlace his fingers with his own. Akira’s bright smile spoke a thousand words, giving their intertwined hands a tight squeeze before opening his umbrella with his free hand. The older one huffs, attaching him closer to his side purely to stay more dry and not because he is extremely warm and comforting to be near him.

He lets out his first genuine smile in years at the sight of Akira’s fond gaze, snuggling impossibly closer to him as they exit the club with one thought in his mind, _We’ll be okay._

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I decided to impulsively join this event as well :')
> 
> I'm sorry this week will 100% impede on me writing for Confide In Me but I hope to revitalise my writing this way and get better along the way. Most of these will be shorter than a chapter I usually write so I'm curious to how it'll go
> 
> Also, I'm not really as happy as I could be with this but I hope you enjoy reading it nonetheless! :D 
> 
> My twitter can be found [here](https://twitter.com/swolbean) if you wanna see my various retweets and ramblings as well as any updates or new fics/fic ideas I'll post


End file.
